


Broken

by sirmioneforever



Series: Hermione/Sirius rarepair_shorts [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Break Up, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:44:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirmioneforever/pseuds/sirmioneforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione's heart is broken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> beta'd by drarryisgreen.  

Hermione was about to leave for the night when someone knocked on her office door. She wondered who it could have been as she was the last to leave tonight but called a ‘come in’ anyway.

  
After the door opened she looked up to find her ex boyfriend, Sirius Black, standing in the doorway.

  
“What do you want Sirius?” Hermione asked tiredly 

  
Over the past month all he had done was try to apologise to her. As though simply saying sorry could mend the pieces of her broken heart.

  
“I want to talk to you. You’ve never given me a real chance to explain, and you haven’t answered any of my owls.” He said walking into her office.

  
“Explain what exactly, Sirius? How you didn’t mean it? How it meant nothing to you?” Hermione asked shaking her head.

“Actually, don’t answer. I don’t want to know. I’ve heard all the excuses before and I don’t need to hear them again. You broke my heart and sorry isn’t going to patch it back together again.”

  
“I am sorry though Hermione. I was a fool and I've messed up. I really wish that I hadn't done it.”

  
“If you truly loved me you never would have done it. Please leave Sirius, I want to be alone.”

  
There was no doubt in Hermione’s mind that she loved him, and that she never would have made the same mistake as he did. She had thought that they would marry and start a family some day, until she had found out about his dalliance with that whore.

  
“If that’s what you want.” Sirius said sounding sad and defeated.

  
“Yes it is.” Hermione replied barely keeping herself together.

  
“I’ll leave then.” He said whilst turning back toward the door.

  
When Hermione was sure that he couldn’t hear her she broke into sobs.


End file.
